Wickedly Tempted
by BloodHoarder
Summary: The war was over and it was the final year of school for most Seventh and Eighth years. With Hermione and Draco as Head's anything was possible, especially when one of them was keeping a very important creature issue a secret. Dramoine, Mature Content in future chapters. Draco/Hermione. Creature!Draco/ Unknowing Mate!/Hermione. Non Epilogue Compliant.


_Hello Lovelies! It's been quite a while since I've posted any new stories. Motherhood! Anyways I hope you enjoy my take on a Dramione creature fic! I'll end this boring chatter with a disclaimer and let you read to your heart's content!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. All property belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, nor do I intend to use it to make monetary gains. I do own a nice coffee pot though. XD

 _Prologue_

 _"Is this what you wanted Granger?' The low menacing voice whispered darkly in the aforementioned girl's ear. His dark voice sent violent shivers to tremble down her spine. She gasped softly as she felt his soft breath tickle against the nape of her neck. Suddenly he viciously wrenched her head back so that he could stare down into her caramel eyes. "I...I..." She stuttered, losing her voice as he leaned ever closer to her face. She could feel the coolness of the stone wall in front of her and the scorching heat from his body on her back. She once again shivered strongly as he moved a centimeter away from her face._

 _"I warned you to leave well enough alone, but you just had to pick, pry, and poke into matters that you aught not to have, didn't you?" His dark voice was purring as his eyes shifted to stare hungrily down at her plump red lips. Bringing his face even closer to hers he continued in a soft and controlled voice, "Now you will suffer the consequences of poking the sleeping dragon."_

Chapter One

Hermoine sighed in contentment as she stretched out on one of the comfy beige couches that littered the living room of the Head's Compartment. Rolling slightly to her left she grabbed her trusted beaded bag and rummaged through it to find the book that she had picked up from the Library and proceeded to open it up and submerse herself in the comforts of it's worn pages. Completely losing herself in the depths of words and imagery she failed to hear the door open to the living room of the Head's Dormitory and was utterly surprised when she heard the soft tones of conversation between the Head Boy and his companion. Barely even breathing she caught small snippets of the conversation that was beginning to sound heated.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that there is no reason for you to be so stubborn. You're worrying your mother unnecessarily." Blaise Zabini's exasperated voice echoed softly around the room. "If you just go and see-" He was interrupted by the smooth and dark tones of the formerly mentioned individual. "Blaise, now is not the time to talk about this, as you can see, we are not alone." He nodded his platinum head at the clearly eavesdropping Head Girl.

She flushed prettily at being caught. Expecting a snarky remark, she cringed her shoulders waiting for the scathing words that she knew burned at the tip of his tongue. She was mildly surprised when instead of starting an argument between them or berating her, he moved quickly past her to the kitchenette.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at his fellow Slytherin before smirking slightly at the Head Girl, joining his best friend at the mahogany table. Placing his schoolbag down he brought out his books for class and began to work on his homework. Draco joined him and they spent the next few hours in silence working on their assignments.

Hermione was slightly bemused at the lack of interaction, though she wasn't disappointed. She certainly didn't want to have anymore negative emotions between the two of them. They had enough bad blood from previous years. It was time to grow as mature adults and keep the past where it belonged, in the past. At least that's what she was hoping was the case. Maybe they could survive this year without hurling hurtful barbs and insults at one another.

Placing the book back in her beaded bag she sat up and moved towards her bedroom, maybe a shower would shake her out of the odd situation she felt she was in with the Slytherin. Her eyes stopped on him one last time before she turned back to the her door. She thought back to the conversation between Headmistress McGonagall and herself concerning the blonde haired boy.

Flashback

"Ah Miss Granger, thank you for meeting me. I know it has been quite busy for you as of late." The former Transfiguration teacher warmly greeted the caramel haired witch. She stared a little sternly at the bushy haired witch before she continued with what she had called her here for, "Now, as I am sure you are aware, or even have guessed, Hogwarts would like to extend to you the honor of the Head Girl position."

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. She had not worked her tail end off for six years without having this goal in mind. It was a great position and it opened up plenty of opportunities for when she left Hogwarts. Before Hermione could voice her acceptance, her former teacher now Headmistress held her hand up, "Before you accept the position that you have worked hard for, I would like to tell you the reason I called you here."

"Normally we would just send you a letter with the position being offered to you. A meeting wouldn't really be necessary. However, there is some news that might...hinder and even cause you to turn down the position. " Headmistress McGonagall suddenly looked rather nervous.

Hermoine looked concerned for a moment, thinking to herself over what could cause her formidable teacher to look so apprehensive, she also realized she had no clue who her partner would be for that year. Her eyes widened as she thought of all the possible candidates and there was only one boy who even came close to her scores. A boy she was sure to have loathed. Someone that could possibly cause Hermione grief.

"Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy, isn't he?" She quietly asked the resigned teacher. She could see the shoulders of the Headmistress droop a little before they squared back up.

"Now Miss Granger, before you give me what ever answer you choose, let me remind you that Mr. Malfoy was just as much victim as the next teenager in the War. He was but a child recruited for nefarious reasons and could not have possibly been able to extract himself from that position without putting his family and himself in danger."

he bushy haired witch looked at her teacher seriously. "Professor, I mean Headmistress, though I do not care for Draco Malfoy, I certainly don't feel as if we could not work together. I am aware that he suffered for his loyalties. I did attend his trials. I am aware that he has witnessed horrors that no one should have been privy too. I harbor no ill will towards him. I would actually like the past to be settled. Not just for the sake of being Head Girl, but because I also need to heal from the pain of the war."

She looked down into her lap, where her hands were tightly clasped together. She had done a lot of thinking over the past few months. She didn't blame Draco Malfoy for his actions in the war. She was not ignorant to believe that Draco Malfoy was completely innocent, but she couldn't fault him for surviving. She looked down to her forearm that was carved with the wretched "M' word.

"What could he have done that would have changed what would have happened to him and his mother in the situation Lucius Malfoy had created for them? I will give him the benefit of the doubt at the very least." Hermione looked up to the compassionate and proud eyes of her favorite Professor at Hogwarts.

"You are everything that makes me proud of your generation. You, Miss Granger, will go far in this world for your kindness, and understanding. If only more students as well as adults thought like you we would have less wars. I take it that you accept the position of Head Girl?" She quirked her eyebrow up at the girl and smiled proudly when the witch before shook her head yes, maybe, just maybe, they could make it through this year and heal.

Present

Draco covertly watched the bushy haired witch from his position at the kitchen table. His eyes were transfixed by the way her casual t-shirt rose up and showed off a sliver of pale silky looking skin. His nostrils flared as he could smell her scent from where he sat. His left hand which was gripping his favorite eagle feathered quill, clenched tightly as he fought his instincts to pin her up against the wall of the hallway and take her forcibly.

Blaise wasn't wrong to be worried about him. He could feel his control slowly starting to slip. It was getting worse and worse and he felt himself spiraling beyond any hope of redemption. The potions that he was taking to suppress his baser instincts were beginning to lose their edge. He could feel the beast inside of him straining at the restraints he placed on it. One wrong move could have him losing everything that he had worked so hard to keep and earn.

His mercurial eyes shot back to the books in front of him. He knew that no matter what happened he would eventually get what he craved for, he just had to be patient. At least that was the mantra that he had to repeat to himself over and over.

Draco knew exactly what he wanted, or more to the point who he wanted. He just wasn't sure how he was going to approach the witch. Their past was rocky to say the least. He had known during the summer that he had to do anything and everything to get what he wanted. By the end of the school year, he would have Hermione Granger. Any way he could get her. He would own her...mind, body, and soul.


End file.
